Jardín de Recuerdos
by Alice De Oz
Summary: Desde la primera vez que lo olió, supo que era él. Su Omega, el amor predestinado que por años su madre le había relatado. Pero la realidad era dolorosa y sus destinos caprichos. Realidad Alternativa, Omegaverse, Thorki,Post-Ragnarok y No lemon


Thor se había encerrado en uno de los cuartos de la amplia nave y ahí se habían liberado los miles de pensamientos que invadían su cabeza. La muerte de su padre, Loki vivo, Hela muerta y Asgard destruida.

Su antiguo hogar destruido era lo que más le perturbaba, pues cuando llego a la sala del trono vió, por el rabillo de su ojo, el jardín de su madre completamente muerto.

En el momento vio imposible el dedicar más que un pensamiento al desolador paisaje, un simple "Ella amaba ese jardín" seguido por una ráfaga de pensamientos sobre Hela y el bienestar de su pueblo. Ahora, encerrado con sus sentimientos, se permitió derrumbarse antes de salir a liderar un pueblo sin hogar.

Sentado en una silla cerró los ojos y recordó como no lo había hecho en años, su vida, su infancia y, en medio de todo, Loki. Sus ojos como esmeraldas, su cabello negro y sus risas inocentes. Sus travesuras, su magia y su embriagante aroma, compuesto por un olor a bosque en invierno, licores asgardianos y las dulces flores de oro que cultivaba su madre. Aún recuerda la primera vez que captó el olor de su Omega.

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Volvía del entrenamiento con sus amigos, era pequeño pero su padre insistía en que él se formará como guerrero aún en su más tierna edad. Corría por los pasillos del palacio, buscando a su madre para relatarle la fantástica práctica igual que hacía después de cada una de sus prácticas pero un suave olor invadió sus fosas nasales, un olor que nunca había pasado por los pasillos de aquel palacio._

 _El dulce aroma guío su nariz al jardín donde su madre pasaba las tardes. Sus padres platicaban en voz baja mientras su madre caminaba de un lado a otro, dando pequeños rebotes y palmadas a el pequeño bulto en sus brazos._

 _Lentamente caminó hacia su madre y la miró con sus pequeños ojos llenos de curiosidad y anhelo._

 _— El es tu nuevo hermano menor, Thor– La dulce voz de su madre explicó– Se llama Loki_

 _Su madre se arrodilló y el niño de cabellos color oro se acercó a su lado, viendo como el pequeño bulto se removía mientras su madre retiraba aquella cobija de su carita, dejando ver al bebé que somnoliento veía su alrededor. Thor acercó su mano con un cuidado anormal en él y acarició la suave y fría mejilla de su nuevo hermano._

 _— Yo te cuidare mucho, Loki– Susurro el Dios del trueno, extendiendo al máximo el toque sobre esa blanca piel._

 _El pequeño ser envuelto en mantas como toda respuesta emitió una angelical risa que provocó una inmensa sonrisa en la regordeta cara del niño asgardiano._

* * *

 _Thor volvía de sus prácticas diarias, cubierto de sudor y con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Buscaba a Loki para contarle las desventuras de sus compañeros de combate. Cansado de buscar por todo el castillo, caminó lentamente al jardín preferido de Frigga, encontrando así a su hermano, pero el azabache se hallaba haciendo curiosos movimientos con ambas manos y murmuraba frases inentendibles en, lo que el rubio suponía era, el lenguaje de los hechiceros que múltiples veces había oído hablar a su madre, pero que jamás le había causado la misma inquietud que la que ahora le causaba su pequeño hermano._

 _Ahora era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que el pero se veía más bajo debido a la falta de músculos del muchacho. Su cuerpo era delgado y daba la impresión de ser frágil. Su cabello negro como carbón se hallaba atado en una coleta baja, le llegaba a media espalda, pues por capricho de su madre lo había dejado crecer. Sus verdes ojos estaban cerrados y el entrecejo levemente fruncido eran signos de la concentración absoluta que el joven hechicero tenía en esos momentos._

 _De pronto finos hilos verdes salieron de las delgadas manos del menor, sorprendiendo a Thor y haciendo que abriera la boca como si quisiera hablar, volviendo a cerrarla unos segundo después. Los hilos flotaron alrededor del muchacho y después de acercaron al rubio que no había pasado del umbral de aquella puerta que le sacaba al balcón donde se encontraba el maravilloso jardín que parecía resplandecer con la misma magia mientras los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban la superficie del reino de oro. Formas indefinidas comenzaron a formarse con las líneas de brillo plateado que ahora cubrían todo el jardín como un pequeño domo translúcido. Múltiples animales, flores y por último la cara del mismísimo Dios del trueno._

 _Sin entender la razón el rubio se había sonrojado y con un sigilo desconocido en él se acercó suavemente a la figura que era su hermano en la creciente penumbra del jardín._

 _—Thor...– La voz del azabache rompió el hechizo– ¿Viste eso?_

 _Las líneas verdes se fueron tan repentinamente como se llegaron y la oscuridad del inicio de la noche les cubrió._

 _— Si, lo vi– Al oírse más ronco de lo común aclaró su garganta– ¿Qué fue eso?_

 _Loki se volteó y se notaba complacido por haber sorprendido al mayor, en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa fanfarrona y cruzó ambas manos en su espalda. Con andar lento y calculado se acercó al más alto, haciendo que este bajará un poco la mirada para no perderlo de vista._

 _— Es un secreto– Susurro pícaro y corrió fuera del jardín_

 _Thor se quedó atrás, sonriendo como bobo a la noche estrellada que poblaba los cielos nocturnos de Asgard. El saberse importante para el moreno le llenaba un extraño sitio en su pecho y provocaba que este se inflara, lleno de orgullo al saberse importante. No sabía que su supuesto hermano estaba pegado a la pared junto a la puerta del jardín, con las mejillas coloreadas en carmín y una mano sobre sus boca, tratando de esconder una sonrisa igual a la del rubio._

* * *

 _Llevaban siglos juntos, como 'hermanos' ante los ojos juiciosos del pueblo de Asgard, pero al llegar la noche no eran más que personas que de amaban el uno al otro._

 _Como cada atardecer Thor esperaba a su hermano en aquel jardín, el tiempo de calor había llegado y las flores se encontraban en plena madurez. El muchacho de cabellos cual sol, distraído, camino a las flores color oro que se hallaban en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. Se arrodilló frente aquella maceta y con delicadeza pasó sus dedos por los finos pétalos dorados._

 _— Te encontré– La profunda y sedosa voz de Loki invadió el lugar– ¿Que observas, Thor?_

 _La voz de su Omega lo había sacado de su ensoñación y ahora, el Alfa se dirigía a pasos agigantados al contrario mientras sonreía de manera radiante._

 _— Te he extrañado mucho– El rubio susurró al tiempo que envolvía al azabache en sus brazos_

 _— Nos vimos en la mañana– Comentó a modo de burla el hechicero, pero correspondiéndole el apretado abrazo_

 _— Cada hora sin ti es una eternidad– El guerrero suspiró, dejando caer su aliento en el cuello de suave piel pálida_

 _— Exageras...– Jadeó el moreno, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás_

 _— Me extrañas, lo sé– Una risa socarrona del mayor escapó_

 _Antes de que el príncipe más joven pudiera responder con algún comentario sarcástico se vio acallado por los inquietos labios ajenos, los cuales se movían ansiosos._

 _Un hechizo rápido mantuvo a las visitas indeseadas lejos de aquel jardín por el resto de la noche, donde solo la luna iluminó y como música de fondo solo hubieron jadeos y gemidos de los dos príncipes de Asgard quienes protagonizaban uno de los mayores secretos a voces del reino._

* * *

 _— Así que… Lady Sigyn_

 _Aventuró con voz plana el hombre de cabello rubio que se hallaba plantado en el marco de aquel tan frecuentado jardín. Esa misma tarde de otoño se había celebrado uno de los bailes reales en el palacio. Como era costumbre, ambos príncipes eran obligados a llevar una pareja, desafortunadamente no podían ir el uno con el otro._

 _— ¿Umm...?– El más joven alzó la vista unos segundos de su libro y después hizo un gesto vago con la mano, restándole importancia a su cita– Es una muchacha agradable_

 _— Ya veo– Un extraño nudo en la garganta le obligó a aclarar su garganta– Te gusta_

 _La repentina afirmación sacó una risa seca del Omega. Dejando el libro sobre el diván donde hasta ahora había descansado, Loki volteó a ver a su 'hermano'._

 _— ¿Celoso?– Se burló tentativamente el menor_

 _Pero su diversión paró en seco cuando vio la mirada rota del Alfa, que sin palabras ahora se dirigía a la puerta. Loki salto de su cama y corrió a donde Thor se alejaba, estampando su cuerpo contra la fuerte espalda del más alto_

 _— Tal vez ella me gusta– Los delgados brazos rodearon el torso ajeno– Pero es a ti a quién amo, Thor-pe_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Thor abrió de nuevo sus ojos, clavando la mirada de intenso azul en el extraño techo de aquel cuarto. Al ponerse de pie se dirigió a una mesa donde estaban las botellas de lo que suponía era licor. El ver a Loki en la misma habitación que él le hizo soltar una sonrisa irónica, sabía que el moreno no se arriesgaría a compartir una habitación cuando su celo se encontraba notablemente cerca.

— Te daría un abrazo si estuvieras aquí– Lanzó aquella tapa

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que realmente Loki estaba ahí. Vio una pequeña onda de brillo verdoso desaparecer y fue entonces que la fuerte escencia inundó los sentidos del rubio, dejándolo atontado un par de segundos.

— Estoy aquí– Respondió el moreno

La voz escapó de esos finos labios y como si eso fuera el antídoto al encanto que lo mantenía quieto, Thor corrió desesperado al encuentro de su Omega. Al abrazarse sus bocas se juntaron ansiosas de sentirse la una a la otra. Minutos duraron los besos, mientras las manos de ambos recorrían la espalda ajena, asegurándose que estaban ahí. Cuando finalmente sus labios se separaron para tomar aire la estruendosa risa del Alfa fue acompañada por la melodiosa risa de Loki.

Thor tomó entre sus inmensas manos la fina cara de su amado y, con extrema ternura, acarició las suaves mejillas que estaban húmedas por las pequeñas pero constantes lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos sin parar.

— Te extrañé– Confesó finalmente el rubio y le dio un casto beso a su Omega

— Yo… también– Una respiración temblorosa escapó del menor y se recargó las contra el pecho ajeno

Las palabras parecieron sobrar en aquella habitación. Cuidadosamente el rubio guío al más bajo a la cama, recostando a este lentamente y recorriendo con su único ojo una tras otra vez aquel rostro que, aún después de la guerra, parecía tallado por los mejores artistas del universo.

Posó su mano en la afilada barbilla, acariciando en diagonal aquella boca que simbolizaba el pecado pero que incontables veces lo había llevado al cielo. Con una delicadeza indescriptible delineó cuidadosamente los finos labios ajenos y finalmente, con movimientos lentos pero decididos, junto sus ásperos labios con aquellos que parecían pétalos de la más suave flor.

Lo que había iniciado en un casto beso rápidamente subió de nivel, aquellos cuerpos cuya temperatura había aumentado exponencialmente empezaban a notar lo estorbosa que era la ropa, sus pupilas se habían dilatado brutalmente y el agarre de ambos se volvía fiero alrededor del cuerpo ajeno. Pero todo paró un momento, cuando repentinamente Loki se separó unos centímetros del Alfa al que fuertemente se aferraba.

— S-sin marcas, Thor. Cómo siempre– Gimoteo el moreno

Las miradas se cruzaron y el mayor sonrió de lado, su mirada ligeramente distante, llena de una conocida tristeza. Tristeza que conocía de todos y cada uno de sus encuentros anteriores. Puede que el remordimiento bailará en los ojos esmeralda del Omega, pero sabía que así era mejor, siempre lo había sido.

Tal vez ellos nunca se enlazaron, y tal vez jamás lo harían, pero ellos seguían perteneciendo el uno al otro, no había ser que los encadenara a otra alma que no fuera la amada.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Muchas gracias por leerme, este fanfic participo en el 'Intercambio de Fanfics Primavera 2018'. Organizado por Sakura Princess Yaoi Multishipper Marvel -En FB-. Esta historia fue un regalo para Sin Of Ender -En Wattpad-**_


End file.
